Love, Trust and Hate
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Final chapter up now
1. Chapter 1

**A multi-chapter fic bout Gabby and Steve but while Steve is still with Claire, G/S fanfic of course, starting from when Gabby first finds out about Steve and Claire, it will be more Steve and Claire this chapter even though I loathe Steve and Claire together, and it will be Gabby and Steve from chapter 2 onwards. :P Please review **

"So what is Steve like as a friend?" Claire asked Gabrielle at the end of her shift

"Why do you ask?" Gabby asked her

"No reason just wondering why" Claire responded

"Come on you can tell me, there's got to be a reason" Gabby replied

"Okay, I sort of have a thing for Steve" Claire said sheepishly "And you two seem close so..."

Gabrielle clenched her hands together tightly; she couldn't stand the thought of Steve being with someone else "I think you should ask someone else that question" she said getting up

"Okay" Claire said cheerfully

2 days later

"You look happy" Gabrielle commented when Claire walked into the E.D

Claire grinned at her "I went out with Steve last night, I asked him out and he said yes" she said gleefully

"Oh" Gabrielle said shocked "That's great news" she said forcing a smile onto her face

"Yeah I know" Claire said as she walked off...

... "Hey Gabby" Steve said to her later that day when she was in her office

"Hi" she replied shortly

"So what are you doing?" he asked her, ignoring that she was being cold towards him

"Why do you need to know?" she asked him coolly, keeping her eyes on the work in front of her. She had no idea why she felt so jealous right now, Claire and Steve were not even going out, she thought she was over Steve ages ago.

"Okay what is your problem, why are you being such a bitch to me?" he asked her "Have I done something to make you mad at me, because if I have I am sorry, but it would be a lot easier to be sorry if I knew what I have done to make you mad at me"

"Do you think you have done something to make me mad at you?" she asked sarcastically

"God Gabby stop it with these stupid games, just tell me why you are being such a bitch to me" he told her starting to get angry with her

"Okay you want to know why I am mad at you?" she asked him

"Yes, I think we have established that already" he said wanting an answer from her

She got up from her desk and stood in front of him "Figure it out for yourself" she hissed at him, the venom in her eyes making him jump and step aside so she could get out the door.

"Hey" Steve said to Claire when he came home, it had been a month since Steve and Claire had started going out and they had now moved in together, over the past month he still hadn't figured out what he had done to make Gabby so mad at him, so she was still being cool towards him and not speaking to him. Plus every time he tried to find out why she was being so mad at him, he would get the same few words he got the frist time he had asked her 'Figure it out for yourself'

"Hi" she said smiling up at him from where she was sitting

He leaned down to kiss her quickly once he put his bag away and sat down next to her. She cuddled up to him and when he didn't responded she knew he had something on his mind that was bugging him "What is bothering you?" she asked him

"Nothing" he replied avoiding the question as best as he could

"Really, if it is nothing then why is it bothering you so much?" she asked him smugly

"Okay, it is just Gabby" he said sighing

"What about her?" Claire asked feeling a touch jealous

"It is nothing much just that we used to be really good friends but for about a month now she is always being cold towards me and always ignores me now?" he said a little flatly

"Have you asked her why she is being so cold towards you?" Claire asked him

"Oh gee I never thought of asking her" he said sarcastically "Sorry" he said when she looked hurt "It is just that every time I ask her what I have done to make her mad at me and I have asked her like 8 times, and all I get each time is 'Figure it out for yourself' which obviously does not help me in anyway, I just want Gabby and I to be friends again but I do not know what I did to make her mad at me and until I figure it out she is still going to be mad at me" he said taking a big breath

"How about I talk to her for you, maybe she will tell me and then I can tell you, Okay?" she asked him smiling up at him

"Thank you" he said kissing her hungrily "You're the best, I can not thank you enough"

"How can think of ways" she said suggestively and seductively kissed him, she then started kissing him enthusiastically and unbuttoned his shirt. "God I love you" he said pulling away and smiling down at her; before quickly taking her top off and groping her breasts.

Both Claire and Steve and missed the fact that Gabrielle started being mad at Steve a month ago exactly when she found out that they were dating.

"Come in" Gabby said when she heard someone knocking on the door to her and Frank's office. Claire walked in and sat on Frank's desk; dangling her feet off the edge of the desk. "What do you want?" Gabrielle asked her

"Well I was talking to Steve last night and he is pretty upset about you being mad at and not talking to him anymore, so I offered to ask you why are so mad at him, since you will not tell him, So why are you mad at him?" Claire asked and explained to Gabrielle

"I will tell you the exact same thing I told Steve, that he has to figure out what he has done to make me mad at him and then fix it, then I will be nice to him and will not be mad at him anymore" she said giving a quick smile.

"What is your problem Gabrielle, my boyfriend just wants to be friends with you again; that is not a crime so should be grateful" Claire said standing up for Steve

"You know Claire" Gabrielle said standing up "You should never mess with the person who is your boss and decides when you do your shifts, I am the one who can put you on nights and weekends for the next month" she said smirking she was in no mood to deal with Claire right now and every time she called him her boyfriend it just made Gabrielle more and more envious and jealous, which just made her more mad at Steve and now Claire

Claire realised now was probably a good time to back off and walk away since Gabrielle didn't seem in any mood to talk right now. "Okay, I am just going to go and leave you alone now" she said giving a quick smile and dashing out the office door

Once Claire was gone Gabrielle sat on her chair and tried to hold back the tears

"Sorry" Claire said to Steve when she came up to his office "She would not tell me either, she just got angry and said for you to figure it out yourself and the fix it, she had a go at me as well and by the way I might be on nights and weekends for a few weeks" she told Steve sheepishly

"That is okay, I will either get it out of her eventually or I will figure it out myself, at least you tried, it is a pity you will be on night and weekend shifts because I am feeling very horny at the moment" he said giving her a smile that could make any girl melt

"Are you now" she said smirking, "Well then maybe you would like to help me at home when we both go for our lunch break" she said smiling seductively

"I would be happy to help you" he said staring down at her chest

Gabrielle watched Steve and Claire from where she was sitting at the computer, she could not believe she was so jealous, this was Steve for god's sake the guy who had broken her heart more than once doing the worst possible thing, but then again she was with him for 5 an a bit years and she did lose her virginity to him. She continued to watch them until they came back over to where she was and she whipped her head back to the computer screen. She could hear them whispering things to each other like 'I can't wait until tonight' and 'You are so sexy', every word just ate Gabrielle up more and more each time.

Gabrielle pursed her lips together, she finally decided she couldn't listen to this anymore, she stood up from the computer and walked off.

Steve lay awake that night he could not stop thinking about Gabrielle, his friendship with her, their previous relationships and all the time they had spent together, whether they were friends or boyfriend and girlfriend, he was really starting to miss her friends and company now. 'I have to confront her somewhere; where she can not escape and I can finally find out why she has shut me out and is mad at me' he thought to himself looking out the window at the cold, rainy Sydney night.

Steve was up early the next morning he had not slept a wink last night, he stayed away all night thinking of away to trap her in her and Frank's office, so she had to tell him why she is so mad at him. He packed his bag and went to work leaving Claire at home alone.

Gabrielle was exhausted the rain had kept her up all night, she got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, "Geez how old am I?" Gabrielle said to herself looking in the mirror, she walked into the kitchen and looked at the picture of her and Steve on her Dad's farm; she smiled those few years of her life had been the best.

Steve was too nervous to talk to Gabrielle when she first came in the door for work, she looked so strong but sexy and graceful at the same time...

...Steve watched Gabrielle all day waiting for the right moment to talk to her and he finally got it when she came back from her lunch break.

Gabrielle came back into the ED soaking wet after her break, she had got caught in the storm when she was walking back to All saint and had forgot her umbrella, so she ended up dripping wet.

She went off to her and Frank's office to get another uniform so she could get changed out of her wet one, she decided to go home after she was changed and relax.

Gabrielle didn't notice Steve who had followed her into her office until he coughed discretely, she jumped and spun around to wear Steve was standing in front of the only escape out of this room, and he looked like he wasn't just about to step aside if she glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him as cold as ever

"For you to finally tell me why you are mad at me" he said to her not backing down to her death stare, he clicked the lock in the door behind him so she could not run away "And this time there is no escape"

"I told you already, Figure it out for yourself" she told him putting her bag down on her desk

"Well I am sick of trying to figure it out, it has been a month now Gabby and I still can't figure it out, I hate you being mad at me, I miss you being my friend, spending time with you, having someone to be there for me and be close to me after all we have together" he said to her

Those last few words broke her and she began to cry "Oh God" she said "Okay you want to know why I am mad at you" she said "It is because I still like you, okay, and it hurts me to see you and Claire together and know that you are doing the same things you did with me when we were together when we first started going out" she said sobbing "I am just mad at you and her going out, I am not bad at you personally but it makes me feel better to be mad at you" she said tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"Steve stood there standing still, staring at her.

**Author's note **

Sorry it is such a short chapter but since this is a multi-chapter fic I planned what was going to happen in each chapter and this is all I could put in.

I have the other chapter ready but if there is no reviews there will be no update for a while, simple as that

And feel sorry for me I had to write about Steve and Claire, worst thing that I have ever had to do!

Review please :P


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Trust and Hate chapter 2

**Here is second chapter, finally Gabby and Steve will get together :P and thank you to all the awesome reviews, despite this though it is still the same as last chapter no reviews; no next chapter :P, and everybody go onto the All Saints message board and vote for Gabby in the All Saints survivor 2 :P :D **

Steve and Gabrielle both didn't say anything they just stood there on the spot, suddenly for Steve the wet clothes on Gabrielle were magnified and he could easily see through her white shirt to her bra, he started become turned on and started checking her out, before he knew he rushed over to Gabrielle and kissed her hard, pushing her backwards onto Franks desk, he didn't know what he was doing all he knew was that it felt so good kissing Gabrielle.

She was shocked when he first kissed her, but after a few seconds she responded and tangled her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, she moaned into his mouth when he unbuttoned her wet sticky shirt and flung it across the room. He trailed kisses down her neck to her cleavage, "Steve she whispered, as soon as she whispered this warning bells went off in Steve's head 'What am I doing" he thought to himself "You are with Claire now not Gabby, you shouldn't be kissing her, but it feels so right to kiss her" Steve thought

Steve finally got up the will power to pull away from Gabrielle, She stared at him as he backed away from her "Oh my God, what did you do to me?" he asked her as he unlocked the lock on the door.

She didn't say anything she just kept standing in the one spot "I have got to go" he said before he quickly rushed out of the door.

Once Steve was gone Gabrielle quickly got another shirt out of the draw in her desk, which she kept in case of emergencies and she quickly slipped it on, got all of her things together before quickly walking out of the ED and to her car.

Steve watched her go, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was never going to be able to look at her the same way again in that uniform ever, 'God, she's so sexy' he thought as he watched.

Steve couldn't get the taste of her lip balm of his mouth; he kept on licking his lips every 2 minutes remembering their kiss only hours before. All he could think about now was Gabrielle, the way it felt kissing her, touching her, having her in his arms. He tried to ignore her as best as he could the next day, but as soon as she walked in the ED's door his eyes went straight to her, he had tried all last night to keep his mind off her and that was hard enough, but actually seeing her come in just then had made him want her even more.

Gabrielle had had her mind on Steve all night and she tried to ignore him but it wasn't working as she had hoped, he seemed to be everywhere she was and it became worse when they were put on the same case, she could feel his eyes on her the whole time watching her every move, she was still attracted to him there was no denying that but now she wondered if he still liked her, she smiled as she thought about that and completely forgot what she was doing.

"Gabrielle" Steve said alerting her and brought her back to reality, because she had completely forgot she was putting in a cannula.

Steve watched her as she worked, he wished he could pull her into her office and rip her shirt off, he was definitely still attracted to her, that was for sure, but he was with Claire now, maybe this was just an after kiss kind of thing. 'Yeah it is' he thought to himself 'I love Claire, yeah I really love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her' 'I will propose to her tonight'

"I will be back" Steve said to Frank as he walked out the door, he quickly ran out the door and to his car, hoping into it and driving off to the nearest shopping centre. It didn't take him long to find jewellery store and pick and engagement ring, he thought he was doing the right thing or was this his attempt at getting Gabrielle out of his mind.

He didn't care as long as he would stop getting turned on every time he saw Gabrielle at work, it had only been a day since they had kissed and already he had had to go into the bathroom three times to calm himself down, before he embarrassed himself in front of Gabrielle.

"What's he looking at?" Bart asked Von as he looked over at Steve who seemed to be staring in Gabrielle's direction

"I don't know" Von said trying to figure out what Steve was exactly looking at, the only thing in the direction he was looking at was Gabrielle

"Why is he looking at Gabrielle?" he asked her still staring at Steve

"Beats me, do you think he is cheating on Claire with Gabrielle?" she asked him

"Nah, Steve's not the kind of guy to cheat, maybe he just is thinking and happens to be looking in her direction" Bart said to her

"No he's not just thinking, unless he is thinking about Gabrielle, have you seen the way his eyes are glued to her ass every time she bends over to get something out of the draws next to the patients bed" Von said starting to get excited by the new piece of gossip that was going to get around pretty quickly, no one knew what it was but hospital workers seemed to be huge gossipers

"So maybe he does still like Gabby, then that means might be having an affair, but I don't think they would be actually having one there has been no signs, he is devoted to Claire" Bart said a little confused for some reason

"Either they are having an affair and being very cautious about what they do and don't do around each other or they are not having an affair, but Steve still likes her anyway, and is trying to hide but is failing immensely" Von replied smiling

"Wouldn't it be so cool if they an affair" Bart said excitedly

"Not for Claire" Von replied giving Bart a look that meant she would be devastated if they were having an affair

"Yeah I guess" Bart said walking over to Steve "Watch you looking at and what are you thinking about?" Bart asked him

"Just patient and hospital stuff" he lied Bart was right he had been watching Gabrielle and every time she bent over his eyes were glued to her ass, he might of decided to ask Claire to marry, but his heart was still with Gabrielle and he loved her despite everything.

"Really cause from where I have been standing it looks like you have been staring at Gabby for awhile" Bart said smirking

"No, I haven't been looking at Gabrielle I was just staring into space; thinking about patient and hospital things, mostly about admin" he replied lying again

"Oh okay I was just wondering" Bart said as he grabbed some papers and walked away

"What's all this?" Claire asked when she came home that night and finding candles lit on the table and the smell of the something great coming from the kitchen

"Just something I prepared for us tonight" he said smiling at her

She put her bag down on the small table and walked over to Steve kissing him gently "You didn't have to do this for me" she said smiling up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes I did, I wanted tonight to be special" he said as he got something out of his pocket

Her eyes widened when she saw the ring "Oh my God" she whispered

He got down on one knee "Claire I... **(Sorry not putting the proposal speech in sick of writing Steve and Claire stuff, worst pairing in the world and anyone who likes that pairing no offence but you are weird) :P **

"So will you marry me?" he asked hopeful holding the ring out to her, he would rather be asking Gabrielle this right now 'It's just a phase' he told himself

"Oh God of course I will Steve" she said jumping on him when he got up and kissing him deeply

"Oh Thank God" Steve said kissing her back

Despite proposing to Claire, this didn't make Steve feel a different way for Gabrielle which he hoped would happen when he did propose but unfortunately it didn't

"We are getting married" Claire screamed when she and Steve walked into the ED the next day

Gabrielle's heart lurched when Claire screamed this out, they were engaged and here she was thinking he still liked her, well she had got it back to front, she felt kind of stupid at the moment and quickly hid herself in her and Frank's office

She sat at her desk staring at the wall in front of her "Why did he propose to her?" she thought "I wish it was still me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with"

"If he had not of cheated then I could be the one who's yelling out that we were getting married, seeing as he was going to ask me first, Bastard" she said this time but luckily no one heard her  
_

Steve looked around for Gabby, he couldn't spot her anywhere "Is Gabby in today?" he asked Frank still trying to see if he could spot her

"Yeah, I think she's in my office" he replied

"Thanks and don't you mean yours and Gabby's" he said smirking

Frank glared at him as he walked off to find Gabby, he knocked on the door when he got to her office, ready for a slap if it came, but he really needed to talk to her now "Come in" she said hoping it was not Claire or Steve and rather Charlotte or somebody else, but unfortunately it was Steve. He came in and came over and sat on her desk next ot her "What do you want  
she asked him flatly.

"I came to talk to you about the kiss we had a couple of days ago" he said smiling at her

"What about it?" she asked politely trying to get him out of her office as quick as possible

"Well...I don't want Claire to find out about it, and I was just wondering if you would tell her or if you told somebody else and they might tell her" he said a little sheepish

"I can't believe you would think I would really do that, look let's just forget it and agree to never talk about that kiss again, Okay?" she asked him sincerely

"Yeah that's okay. Thank you Gabby" he said leaning down and hugging her, he was surprised by the electricity that passed through him when he hugged her, it felt right hugging her, 'Am I marrying the right person' he thought to himself 'Maybe this was not just a phase'

Gabrielle had felt the electricity to and watched him as he walked out of hers and Frank's office. Did her really think he would be happy with Claire

"Look at him, he's obviously only proposed to Claire to try and get Gabby off his mind, it's obvious he still likes her" Bart said to Amy

"Yeah I know and Gabby and Steve made such a cute couple, unlike Steve and Claire who have never and will never look good as a couple" Amy said in reply looking at Steve and Claire

"I know Gabby and Steve look perfect together whereas Steve and Claire, well not so great" Bart said wishing it was the other way round for both Steve and Gabby

It did not help one bit asking Claire to marry him, if anything it made him want Gabrielle even more than before, now. Once again he laid awake thinking about her in the night, he felt hot for Gabby not the girl who was sleeping next to him, the one he was now engaged to.

It was worse than before now, he couldn't get her out of his head, she was there all the time , when he slept he dreamt about her when he was awake and at work he would watch and any other time between those two time's he was thinking about her.

He sighed, he didn't know if he had made the right decision anymore, and wished he'd thought about it longer than he did, and thought of it in a way that wasn't just trying to get Gabrielle out of his head.

It had been a month since Steve had first proposed and Claire had wanted to get married straight away, so two weeks later they had a small wedding, which Gabrielle decided she would not attend and said she had something else on. So now they had been married for two weeks and Claire couldn't be happier, but for Steve he had only just managed to choke out 'I do' at the altar, he was not as happy as he hoped to be when he got married, actually he was miserable, he hated life with Claire now, she had become so controlling and obsessive, she was just a pain now, and he cherished every minute he had without her, and loved the minutes when he got to talk to Gabrielle, they had started to spend time together again. He loved spending time with he, it was like when they were first dating. Gabrielle would put Claire on when Steve wasn't so that they could spend time and Steve was glad of it, it was the only time she wasn't acting like some crazed housewife.

"It's good to be spending time with you again" Steve said to Gabrielle when they were walking along the beach together

"Yeah, we haven't spent time together in ages" Gabrielle said squeezing his shoulder

"I wish I hadn't married Claire, she's just a bitch all time, it is so annoying, it is good just to spend time with you, I missed you" Steve said to her lacing his fingers through hers

She smiled at him "I have missed you to" she replied

Steve watched Gabrielle from where he was, there wasn't many days now where he didn't watch her work now. Everyone had notice it, but no one said anything to Gabby or him, because she never seemed to notice. Everybody noticed he didn't pay as much attention to Claire as he did to Gabrielle. They spent all their time together now; Charlotte had noticed for some reason the most that Steve was miserable in his marriage.

"Steve can I speak to you in my office?" Charlotte asked Steve

"Yeah sure just let me finish up here" he replied...

... "What do you want?" he asked her when he came into her office

"Um I was just wondering, if you're okay, are you and Claire having problems at home?" she asked him

"Yeah, I am just sick of her nagging me all the time, it's weird I am not attracted to her anymore, there is no spark when I kiss her anymore" Steve told Charlotte

"So what about Gabby?" Charlotte asked him

"What about her?" he asked confused

"Well everyone has noticed that you are miserable in your marriage at the moment, and you and Gabby seem to be spending a lot of time together, so it is no surprise you guys are being talked about" Charlotte explained to Steve

"I don't know what you are suggesting, but there is nothing going on between Gabby and I" Steve replied grumpily

"Don't worry I wasn't suggesting anything, it's just with your history and that you are spending lots of time together that people are starting to talk" Charlotte said sheepishly

"Well I hate to tell you but there is nothing going on between Gabrielle and I, I am married to Claire now remember, you were there at the wedding" Steve replied coolly

"Yeah I know I was there, I do remember the day you tied the knot with someone, who makes you unhappy, and that you are now miserable with" she replied, knowing she had hit a nerve when he flinched

"Listen I know I am not happy with Claire at the moment and I know that I have been probably spending too much time with Gabby, but Claire will probably get over this phase soon, and then our life will be the way I hoped it to be when we first got married" Steve said to Charlotte walking off

"I am sick of being asked if you and I are having an affair or something" Steve said to Gabrielle that night over dinner, he had taken her out for dinner as a special birthday treat, and anyway Claire was working tonight anyway

"Yeah, people have been asking me the same question" Gabrielle told Steve "Are you really that miserable at home?" she asked him

He smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I know it seems weird that I thought our life would be like a magical fantasy but it is nothing like that at all, she is just always nagging me and when I kiss her there is no spark anymore" he told her "It was much more fun kissing you" he accidently said, turning his head away when he did say it

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand "Don't worry about it" she said to him

"I am home" he said coming in the door at 1am

"Where were you?" she asked grumpily "I was waiting for you for ages, my shift ended 2 hours ago"

"I was with Gabby" he said

"Why were you with her, you're not seeing her are you?" she asked him

"God know why would you even think that, it's her birthday today, and I just took her out for dinner as a little birthday surprise" he explained to her

"She is not your wife, why would you take her out to dinner, you haven't taken me out to dinner since before we got married" she said clingingly

"Why are you being so possessive, Gabrielle is my friend, why can't I take a friend out for dinner because it is her birthday" he said to her

"Because that friend of yours used to be a former flame, which you dated for over 5 years" she said to him

"Get over it Claire, so what if I have dated her before, it is not like anything is going on between us" he replied sick of her being so clinging, that is what he like about Gabrielle she was more independent

"Still, I don't want you spending so much time with her anymore" Claire told him pointedly

"I am sick of this, I am out of here" he said picking up a few things and putting them into a duffle bag and heading out the door

"Where are you going?" she asked him as he walked out the door

"To Gabby's place" he said getting pleasure out of seeing her flinch

He knocked on her door at 2am in the morning, "I am coming" she called putting on her robe and walking to the front door, "Steve" she said when she opened the door and saw him standing there with a duffle bag in his hand

"Hi Gabby" Steve said "Can I come in?" he asked her

"Sure" she said opening the door more, allowing him to come in "What happened?" she asked him

He sat down on the couch next to her and she hugged him tightly, "Claire got all possessive again, just over you and I going out to dinner, it is your birthday for God's sake"

She hugged him tighter "It is okay, you can stay here if you want to" she told him

She pulled away and looked at him smiling "Thanks Gabby" he said, they both stared at each other for a second before Steve leaned in and kissed her, she responded immediately snaking her hands around to the back of his head, he pulled her closer to him moving his arms to around her waist and pulling him onto his lap. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his. He moved one of his hands up to the back of her back of her neck and running the other down the front of her silk nighty, she shivered when he did this. She unbuttoned his shirt and flung it on the floor, he slowly took her robe off trailing his fingers lightly across her arms, she could feel his erection on her thigh and she immediately sat up properly and pulled away "What's wrong Gabby?" Steve asked her confused

"I can't do this" she replied turning her head away from him

"What do you mean Gabrielle, you were fine with it a minute ago" Steve said his tone changing

"Because I couldn't do that to Claire" Gabby replied

"It doesn't matter Gabs, she won't find out" he said leaning into kiss her again

She pushed him way "But she might find out and I couldn't put her through what I went through when you cheated on me" she told him trying to get him to understand that it was a bad idea for them to have sex together now that he was married

"I don't love Claire anymore like I love you" Steve said stroking her cheek with his hand

"That is sweet Steve, but this isn't a good idea, I would like you to leave now" she said getting up off the couch and opening the door for him

He got up and kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door, he looked back at her standing next to the door frame, God he wished he'd married Gabby instead of Claire now

He was right when he said he would never be able to look at Gabrielle the same way in her nursing uniform ever again, Claire was sick at the moment and needed so much attention, so he hadn't spent any time with Gabrielle in ages. He would see her every day at work, but then she would always be busy because she was a nurse down and never had time to speak to him anymore.

"What are you doing here Claire?' Steve asked her when she walked into the ED doors "You are supposed to be off sick

"Can I speak to you somewhere more private?" she asked him

"Yeah sure" Steve said leading her up to the MRU office that no one used "What's up?" he asked

"Well I went to the doctors today and they figured out what is wrong with me" she told him

"And...?" he asked her

"I am pregnant" she squealed

Steve stood there speechless, he didn't want a kid with Claire, their marriage was miserable enough, he didn't want to bring a kid into a family that fought all the time, and the father didn't love the mother anymore. If he wanted a kid with anyone it would be Gabrielle "That's great" he managed to choke out with a smile

"I knew you would be happy" she said kissing him "I have to go tell everybody"

"I am pregnant" Claire screamed when she got back down to the ED

"Oh shit" Bart said to himself this couldn't be a good thing, if Steve didn't love Claire anymore

"Congrats" Bree said hugging her

Steve watched Gabrielle again, he couldn't help himself, she was gorgeous. He wished she would just forget that he was married to Claire and let him have her, like the both wanted. Obviously after she told him she like him, he knew she liked him and he liked her, so what was the problem, why couldn't she see where it took them, it wasn't like Claire was going to find out anyway.

He was sick of having to stare at her but never be able to touch, he watched her walk towards her office, he put down the pen he was holding and followed her into her office.

"What are you doing Steve?" Gabrielle asked him when he walked into her and Frank's office closing and locking the door.

He didn't say anything just walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hard; she didn't know what she was doing but she kissed him back just as enthusiastically.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she tangled it with his immediately, bringing her hands up to his head and running her fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue along her lips, loving the taste of her lip balm.

He unbuttoned the first few button son her shirt and pulled away "We both like each other, and we want each other?" he asked rhetorically, she nodded, no point in denying it now. "Claire is working tonight, if you don't let me come over, I will take you in your office now" he said thrusting his erection against her thigh

"What time do you want to come over?" she asked him, she wanted him as num as he wanted her so no point making him beg

"Let's say 7, I couldn't wait any longer than that" he said kissing her again

"Okay , I will see you ate 8" she said when he pulled away

He kissed her again, pushing her towards the door and then pushed her between him and the door "See you tonight" he said before kissing her one more time, and walking out the door, she leaned against the door giggling, before she realised her shirt was still unbuttoned most of the way.

Gabrielle stopped off at the lingerie store before she went home and bought a sexy white, short nighty. She got home and quickly put it on before she sat down and waited for Steve to come.

Steve arrived on the dot with a bunch of roses, she smiled when she opened the door, where as Steve's mouth dropped as he stared at her, "You look stunning" he said handing her the roses

"Thanks" she said "You don't look too bad yourself"

He smiled at her and then grabbed her by the hips pulling her towards him and making the already short nighty sit around her waist. She locked her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "Your gorgeous, you know that" he told her kissing her gently

"I have a pretty good idea, I have been told before" she whispered kissing him back

He started to kiss her more forcefully, as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He pushed her against the wall and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed, he straddled her and kissed her face and neck.

She bucked up against him when he kissed her breast through her bra and the thin material of the nighty; he pulled the nighty over her head and discarded it on the floor.

She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants taking them off slowly; she rested her hand on his crotch and smiled wickedly when she felt it immediately harden. "Evil woman" Steve managed to grunt out, two could play at that game, he moved his mouth over the material of her bra, making her whimper in pleasure. He quickly got rid of her underwear and her bra and his boxers before thrusting into her, he couldn't wait any longer and tried to be gentle but his desire got the better of him and he started pumping her harder and faster.

He finally rolled off her panting, "Woah" he said

"I know" she said as she cuddled up next to him "That was the best sex I have had in ages"

"I want to see you again" he said

"I have thought about this Steve, and I won't see you again until you have decided to divorce Claire" she said pointedly

"I can't do that yet Gabby, haven't you heard, Claire's pregnant" he told her

"What, since when was she pregnant?" she asked him

"She only found out today, listen I will make you a deal, I will divorce Claire, when the baby is 5 months old, okay, she needs me there when she is pregnant and giving birth plus the first part of parenting and then I am all yours" Steve said

"I don't know Steve that is 1 year and 2 months away" she said unconvinced

"Come on Gabby, just give it ago and if you really feel it has been to long then I will divorce her then, okay?" he asked

"Okay, but if I get sick of having our relationship in the dark, then you have to divorce her" she said pointedly

"That's fine with me as long as I still get to be with you" he said smiling at her, he looked over at the clock, "Crap" he said getting out of bed and putting his pants on quickly

"What's wrong?" she asked him sitting up

"It is 2am" he said "I have been here for ages; Claire is going to be home in 20 minutes"

She watched him as he quickly got his clothes on and she got up and put back on the nighty that was now on the floor.

He kissed her before stumbling out of her house, still trying to put his close on.

"Hello" Steve said to Gabrielle the next day, finding her in her and Frank's office as usual

"Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked him

"Fine, a bit tired but awake enough to work, you?" he asked sounding concerned

"Okay, a bit sore, but I haven't had sex in ages like you" she said smiling

"I will need to get you back into shape" he said closing the door behind him and pulling her up so she was standing up, he kissed like he had last night.

"Steve" she said trying with all her effort to push him away "Were at work now"

"I don't care" he replied, just as Claire knocked on the door


	3. Chapter 3

This is not a chapter

Sorry about the delay between chapters, but I have had eisteddfods all week plus exams and last assignments, so have only just started next chapter. Next chapter will be up on Sunday hopefully

Remember to review last chapter :P

Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Trust and Hate chapter 3**

**Here is chapter 3, sorry for the really long delay but have not had my computer for a while so have not been able to write anything, plus I have had a few difficulties with my computer, remember no reviews NO last chapter at all, enjoy :D **

They broke apart before Claire entered and Gabrielle quickly sat back down at her desk

"Oh Steve, what are you doing here?" Claire asked him

"Ah..." he said fumbling for an excuse "I am waiting for Frank" he replied "I need to ask him something"

"Oh okay, why was the door shut then?" she asked curiously

"Oh that is my fault" Gabrielle said before Steve could answer "I closed it when I came in so I could have peace and quiet while I was doing the rosters and I didn't realise Steve was already in here" she explained

"Ah rosters, that is actually what I needed to talk to you about" Claire said

"Yeah, what about it?" Gabrielle asked her colleague

"Well I was wondering if you could put me on day shifts for the next few months?" Claire asked Gabrielle

"Do you have any specific reasons for this request?" Gabrielle asked her

"Not really but with being pregnant and all I was just wondering" she explained

"I don't know, just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you get special treat meant, I have to treat all the nurses the same" Gabrielle said

"Yeah I know that I was just asking" Claire replied

"I will think about it" she said standing up

"Okay, thanks, see you tonight Steve" Claire said kissing him on the cheek...

..."That was a close one" Steve said walking back over to Gabrielle and wrapping his arms back around. He started kissing her again just before she was about to say something making her lose her train of thought

"Steve stop" she said pulling away

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"Steve we can't just makeout whenever we feel like it" she said "We can only see each other lover's at night not at work"

"But I don't know if I can keep my hands off you all day" he replied pouting

"Well you are just going to try aren't you" she said kissing him once more before sitting back down at her desk

"Well if I can't touch you then can you at least do me a favour?" he asked her standing behind her

"Sure, what do you want?" she asked him

"You see me tonight and make sure Claire is on Monday, Wednesday and Friday night shift plus Saturday day shift?" Steve asked her

"That's two things Steve" she said to him cheekily

"Fine then I am asking for two favours" he said kissing the top of her head

"I can do both of those" she replied "Can you be at my house around 7?" she asked

"Sure" he said leaning down and kissing her again before walking out of her and Frank's office

The day seemed to go on forever for Steve, he watched Gabrielle work all day, not concentrating on the patient in front of him, which did become difficult over a period of time.

Gabrielle was in the consult room making the bed again after a patient had used the room when she felt a body push up against hers and two hands slide around her waist and under her top, moving up to rest on her breasts.

"Hello beautiful" Steve said to her "You know I wish you wouldn't wear a bra all the time"

She gasped when he started kissing her neck, "What are you doing Steve?" she asked him throwing her head back

"Told you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you" he told her taking his hands out from under her shirt and started unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt slowly

"Steve what if someone catches us?" she asked wearily

"I have already taken care of that" he whispered into her ear "I locked the door when I came in"

"But what if someone needs to use the consult room?" she asked still not able to tell him to stop properly or they might get caught

"Gabby have you seen how slow it is out there, no one is going to need to use this room except us" he said as he finished unbuttoning her shirt and slid it off her shoulders

She turned around to face him, his arms now locked around her securely "Are you sure?" she asked him still looking worried that they would get caught

"I am positive" he said as he leaned in and kissed her, she couldn't bring herself to say anything once his lips were on hers, she didn't want to break the kiss as much as he didn't want to. "I can't keep my hands off you" Steve said huskily to Gabrielle running his hands up and down her arms, making her shiver.

She locked her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth tangling it with his. He moved one hand up to her neck, making sure there was no distance between them.

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, flinging it on the floor once she had got it off. His skin felt like it was on fire when his skin touched hers. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and walked towards the bed, all thoughts of getting caught completely out of both of their heads.

As soon as they were on the bed he got her pants off as quickly as he could, feeling hungrier for her every second. She wrapped her legs around him again once her pants were off and kissed her way down his chest, when she got to his pants, she quickly undid the belt and pulled down his pants only pulling them down to his knees, just wanting him inside her now.

He deftly undid her bra, pulling that off as well and kissing her breasts, he made his way down her body, kissing every inch of it before quickly taking her underpants of and quickly fingering her before he pulled his boxers down to his knees as well and plunged into her.

He didn't care if anyone heard them at the moment; he just needed to be inside her quickly. He started pumping her quickly. She met his thrust as she started to climax, she screamed when she did climax and sunk into the mattress panting.

They both quickly got dressed and decided that Gabrielle would walk out of the room first and then Steve 7 minutes later, so they wouldn't cause any suspicions. "See you tonight" Gabrielle said kissing him in the cheek before walking out the door.

"Yep" he said watching her go...

... "Frank" Bart said as he walked into Gabrielle, Charlotte's and Frank's office

"Yes Homer" Frank said looking up from his desk

"Do you know if something is going on between Gabrielle and Steve?" Bart asked

"No, why do you ask?" Frank asked him cautiously

"It's just that he doesn't seem to be all that happy around Claire anymore, but when I see him with Gabrielle his face lights up, plus sometimes I see him just watching her for no reason" Bart explained

"I see" Frank said setting down the papers in his hand "I will have a word to them"

"Taylor, Jaeger" Frank called into the ED "My office now"

'O oh' Gabrielle thought when she heard those words, she had butterflies in her stomach by the time she got to Frank's office, whatever he wanted both of them for didn't sound good.

Frank closed the door behind them when they came to his office "What's going on between you two?" he asked immediately

"Nothing" Steve said quickly

"Really, because from what I have been told it seems like you two have been screwing each other's brains out in secret" Frank said crassly

Gabrielle gasped when she heard Frank speak in that way, she let Steve do the talking knowing he wouldn't give them away. "We have not been up to anything Frank" Steve said calmly

"Are you sure?" Frank asked the two of them, looking at them kind of smugly

"Yes we are sure Frank; do think I wouldn't know if I was fucking someone?" Steve asked rhetorically

"Fine you can go, but if I find out that you two are having an affair, by God I will be telling Claire in an instant" Frank told them

"We need to talk tonight" Steve said to Gabrielle when they got out of her office, she nodded in response before walking off to her patient

Gabrielle had been thinking all day, she didn't want to break up with Steve but she didn't want to lose a nurse if they got caught out. She opened the door to Steve that night feeling a little distant and depressed. "Hi" she said stepping backwards to let him in

"Hi" he said sweetly, Steve had also been thinking all day today, he wasn't happy in his marriage anymore and everyone could see it, everyone could also see that Steve and Gabrielle were really close at the moment; which led to people suspecting something might be going on between them. Steve really didn't want to leave Gabby; she was the best thing that had ever happened to him; the one thing that could really make him feel alive.

He sat down next to her on the couch and kept silent for a few moments; it was that kind of awkward silence where you didn't know what to say and neither did the other person so you just keep quiet.

Gabrielle was the one to break the silence "We need to be more discreet"

"Yeah, I don't want to lose you but if we get found out and they tell Claire, then it has to be over, for both our sakes" Steve said

"I know, I don't want to lose you either, this is harder than I thought it would be" she said tears threatening to appear

"I know I wish it was easier for you, I wish I hadn't of married Claire, I wish I had of married you and for you to be pregnant not Claire, then I could have a family with you instead" Steve said sincerely

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this whole thing secret, us being together everything" Gabrielle said

"I know I hate having to put you in this position, I wish it could be different; I really do" he said bringing her into his arms and hugging her tightly as she cried into his chest, he lifted her chin up when she stopped crying and kissed her tenderly "I am sorry" he said

Gabrielle felt comfortable in his hold, she knew whatever happened he would always be there for her, she hugged him tighter at this thought and he kissed the top of her head. Steve got up and made them dinner, she was upset right now and she just needed to put her feet and rest for once.

Gabrielle perked when they were eating dinner, feeling a bit more comfortable you started to talk more, Steve noticed this immediately and smiled at her lovingly, "Because we have to be more discreet does that mean no more fucking in the consult room?" Steve asked Gabrielle crudely when they were sitting back down on the couch about to watch a movie

Gabrielle just laughed hit him on the arm, "Of course that means we can't have sex in the consult room" she said

"I love you" he said to her placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her lightly, there was always something about Gabrielle that Steve couldn't resist and soon he was asking for more, he pushed her down into the couch and straddled her, he snaked his tongue into her mouth and met his tongue with hers.

The wonderful thing about Steve was that he didn't just want sex from her, he would spend hours just making out with her, watching movies, cooking her dinner. He dad may have disapproved of him but deep down she knew he had also forgiven Steve for his infidelity.

Claire sat at home waiting for Steve, he had said he was going to get the groceries and would be about an hour and a half, he was going out all the time recently and never had any interest in spending time with her anymore, and she had realised long ago; meaning like about 1 month ago but it felt like ages that he had no interest in her sexually either. She didn't suspect Steve was up to anything; he wasn't that kind of man.

She had found out about how Steve and cheated on Gabrielle, but that was years ago now and he had changed. At least she hoped he had, she sighed and rubbed her stomach, she was 6 months pregnant now and finding it harder since Steve was less frequently at home with her. She was having to cook dinner for herself and clean all time, whereas Steve used to do all of that. She was starting to wonder where he was going and what he was getting up to.

Gabrielle was asleep in Steve's lap when Claire rang, after half an hour of making they had started watching a movie, Gabrielle had laid her head in Steve's lap and it was hard not to fall asleep when the movie was boring and Steve was playing with her hair like that.

She jolted awake when the phone rang and sat up looking around; Steve pulled his phone out guiltily and showed her "Oh" she said when she saw the caller id

"I have to take this" he said to her getting up off the couch and walking into the bathroom "Hi Claire" Steve answered

"Hey Steve, where are you?" she asked "I have been waiting for you, you said you would be home half an hour ago"

"Sorry, I am still at the supermarket, you know how bad I am with time management, I should be home in 20-25 minutes" he replied

"Oh, okay I was just wondering, I will see you soon okay?" she asked him

"Yep, see you, bye" Steve said before hanging up the phone

"What did she want?" Gabrielle asked Steve when he came back into the living room

"She just wanted to know where I was, that's all" Steve replied

"Oh okay" she said getting up and stretching her back, she knew from experience that her couch wasn't the most comfortable couch in the world and it could keep you awake at night; all night.

"I have got to go" he said grabbing his keys and jacket, "I said I would be home in 20 minutes"

"Okay" she said kissing him and walking with him out to his car

"I'll see you again in two days" Steve said when they got to his car, he kissed her again before hoping in and driving off, she watched him go and sighed this was definitely harder than she thought it would be.

Steve raced back to his and Claire's house, he had raced to the supermarket and done the shopping in record time, before hoping in the car and getting home 10 minutes later then he said he would be.

"Hi" he said when he came in the door with the shopping in his arms

"Hi" she said getting up from the table and walking over to him "Took your time"

"Are you having an affair?" Claire blurted out

Steve froze when he heard those words, why was everyone catching onto him and Gabrielle was it that obvious that he was cheating on Claire. "No" he lied "Why would you even think that?" he asked her packing things away at the same time so he didn't have to face her

"Well it is just that you are always somewhere that is not to do with being near me or at home, and you don't seem to be attracted to me anymore" she said

"I can assure you that I am not having an affair with anyone" Steve lied to her again

"Okay, I was just making sure" she said before walking off

Steve let out a big sigh of relief when she was close, he and Gabrielle really needed to be a lot more discreet, he didn't know how much longer he could keep lying to people about his relationship with Gabrielle, he loved Gabrielle and he wasn't going to give that up for anything.

Steve got out his wallet and got out the picture of Gabrielle he kept in there from when they were dating when they were younger, he smiled she was gorgeous and had this spark in her eyes that made him melt at the sight of her every time.

If he hadn't of cheated her in the first place maybe he would be married to Gabrielle with kids now in the country, them running a clinic together.

Gabrielle slumped back down on the couch when Steve was gone and let out a big sigh, she was sick of having to sneak around with Steve, but what else could they do, Steve was married to a colleague and if they outed themselves, she was sure to find out what Steve and her had been up to. Then Gabrielle would lose a nurse most likely and Steve would lose a son or daughter.

"The world is a cruel place" Gabrielle said to no one in particular "Why can't it work the way I want it to for once, oh God"

"Oh well, Steve is still mine for now, but it would be a lot better if this relationship was like the one we first had before he cheated on me, one when we could go out and hold hands, when everyone knew we were together, and we didn't have to hide it although her dad had interrogated Steve when he had first come to pick her up. She smiled, she missed being young when nothing mattered and you had your parents to look after you when you got upset or you were just having a rough day.

Steve and Gabrielle were torched the next day, being forced to work on the same case as each other for most of the day. Steve wanted to deck the guy when he hit on Gabrielle; but knew if he did then it would be all too obvious that something was going on between them.

It was even worse that he couldn't see Gabrielle because he had a double shift, since Adam was sick with the flu, charlotte had asked Steve to do a double, which he had reluctantly said yes to.

"I wish I could see you tonight" Steve said to Gabrielle when they were in her office, they had left the door open deliberately so no one would think that they were up to anything

"I know so do I" Gabrielle said sympathetically

"I guess it wouldn't be any different if I wasn't doing a double anyway, Claire isn't working tonight and I am starting to run out of excuses to use every time I come to see you" Steve told Gabrielle

"Well I will get to see tomorrow night so until then we will both just have to wait" she said packing her things up and grabbing her bag before walking out the door to go home.

The next day wasn't any better than the last, they were stuck together all day again, and Gabrielle's brain had gone into over drive the whole time, this was starting to get too hard now, their relationship everything. She didn't know how much longer she could keep everything a secret, she didn't want to sneak around anymore, yeah she wanted to be with Steve but not like this, she wanted everyone to know that they were going out and that Claire wasn't in the picture...

..."Hey gorgeous" Steve said when Gabrielle answered the door that night

"Come in" she said to him

"I have missed you so much" Steve said putting his hands on her waist and kissing her passionately

She couldn't deny that she wanted him so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as enthusiastically.

Steve had been thinking about her all day not being able to get her out of his head, he picked her up and took her to her room, laying her down gently on her bed. He undid the buttons of her uniform which she still had on seeing as Steve came minutes after she arrived home. He kissed the swell of breast above her bra and deftly unclipped her bra...

...Steve spooned Gabrielle once they had made love and kissed the side of her head "I love you" he said to her

She smiled weakly; trying to build up enough courage to say what she wanted to say "Steve?" she asked him quietly

"Yeah" he answered

"I can't do this anymore" she blurted out

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" he asked her sitting up straight...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for delay, the guy I like asked me out so have been on cloud 9 past few days. Turns out that this will be the second last chapter, sorry it's a bit short but I deliberately cut it off where I did for suspense, mwa ha ha ha. So if you want the last chapter you have to review simple as that.

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4:**

"I mean" said Gabrielle "I can't do this whole thing anymore, 'us' it's just too hard, I can't stand people talking about you and Claire and me having to stand there like there is nothing going on between us, you either tell Claire about us or there will be no us" Gabrielle said giving him a choice

"I can't just leave Claire when she is like 6 months pregnant, you know that" he said hoping she would just change her mind and forget about this so they could still be together

"Yes I know, but I told you if you want to be with me than you have to leave Claire, it is as simple as that, if you Love me you will choose me" she said getting up and putting on her robe

"Please don't make me choose" Steve pleaded

"I won't do this anymore Steve, I am not going to sneak around with you so we can be together, either you leave Claire or I leave you" she said

When he didn't reply she knew it was over "I want you to leave" she said opening her bedroom door and walking out into the hallway

"Gabby" he said coming up to her and trying to wrap his arms around her

She pushed him away and chucked his clothes at him "Please go" she said

When she said this he knew it was over, he loved Gabrielle and wanted to be with her, but he couldn't leave Claire now, He put his clothes on and kissed heron on the cheek "I love you" he whispered to her before walking out the door

Steve started up the car and drove off a few blocks before he had to stop or h would crash into something, unable to see because of the tears filling up his eyes; making everything a blur.

* * *

fGabrielle sat at home crying into the couch, she wanted to be with Steve more than anything else but was deeply hurt by the fact that Steve had chosen Claire over her, how could he do that. God it was so unfair, why did everything never seem to go her way when it came to relationships.

Well she would just have to grin a bear it there was nothing she could, she wasn't going back to sneaking around with Steve so they could be together, she had never been comfortable with that but it had been the only way that she and Steve could be together.

* * *

Everyone noticed that Gabrielle and Steve had become more distant over the past few days and barely even gave looked at each other let alone speak a word to one another either. Frank called Gabrielle on it immediately "Did you two have a fight?" Frank asked her

"No we didn't Frank, I am not in the mood for this" she said tiredly, she had barely any sleep the last few nights, she was constantly kept up by the thought of Steve

"Then what is it?" he asked her "Because everyone has notice how distant you two have been towards each other of the past few days"

Gabrielle just ignored him and kept on doing her work "I have a patient to attend to Frank" she said walking off

"You will have to tell me eventually" Frank called "You can't always have an excuse to avoid the subject"

Gabrielle just kept on walking and went off to her patient, she knew she would eventually have to tell Frank the truth but for now she would like to hold it off as long as she could.

It was easier that way for her, at least she thought. She knew as soon as Frank knew the truth it wouldn't take long for it to get around the hospital if he told someone and if he didn't tell someone well maybe then it would be okay, but she couldn't take that kind of chance.

* * *

Steve watched Gabrielle, he didn't want to give anything away by staring at her but he couldn't bring himself to look away. It had been hard without and missed so much but he didn't have a choice you couldn't just leave your pregnant wife for a friend you were in love with, could you.

"You right mate?" Adam asked putting his hand on Steve's shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts about Gabrielle

"Huh" he said not hearing what Adam said "What did you say?" he asked

"I asked if you were alright" Adam replied looking at Steve worriedly

"Yeah I am fine" Steve said although his heart was crying out for Gabrielle

"You sure, I can get Charlotte to give you the day off if you want" Adam offered

Steve smiled weakly "Thanks Adam, but I am fine really" Steve told Adam

* * *

"Okay so who knows what is going on between Gabrielle and Steve?" Charlotte asked everyone that night at Cougars except for Steve, Claire and Gabrielle since they weren't even there

"I tried to get it out of them but they won't talk" Frank said

"All I know is that, ever since a few days ago Steve has been moping around and that is around the same time that they stopped being so pally with each other" Adam commented...

...Back at home Steve had been moping around and in a foul mood the past few days and it was really starting to get on Claire's nerves

"Okay what's up?" Claire asked Steve angrily she was thoroughly pissed off now

"What do you mean?" Steve asked back sullenly, he was in no mood for Claire now, he was upset about Gabrielle and was taking his hurt out on everybody else, he didn't mean to take it out on other people it was just that he missed Gabrielle more than he ever thought he would, she was everything to him and now she was gone forever all because his wife was bloody pregnant, if Claire wasn't pregnant then he would've left Claire ages ago for Gabby.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Steve Taylor, you are acting like a five year old, you need to start acting you age and tell me what is going on" Claire demanded

"Nothing is going on Claire" Steve lied "I am just having a ruff couple of weeks at work that's all" Steve said; the only thing he could say even if it was a lie, he needed and excuse so he would take anything; even if it had sounded as lame as what he just said before

"Okay, but if there was something going on you would tell me, right?" she asked

"Yeah of course I would" Steve said going back to think about Gabrielle's touch, smell, taste, oh god he missed her

* * *

"Hi" Steve said to Gabrielle when he walked in Frank, Charlotte's and Gabrielle's office, Frank had told Steve to wait in his office for him when Steve had wanted to ask him something, but unknown to Steve was that Frank had deliberately sent Steve to his office instead of talking to him there and then because he knew Gabrielle was in there and in an attempt to try and get them to talk to each other he had taken this opportunity.

"Hi" She replied not looking up from what she was doing

"So how are you?" Steve asked trying to make conversation instead of having an awkward silence

"I am okay" she said even though she felt heartbroken at the moment "How about you?" she asked him politely

"Not too bad" he replied turning his head to the wall because he knew if he did then he would end up doing something they both regretted, well Gabrielle more so but still

"How is Claire?" Gabrielle asked a touch bitterly

"She is okay" Steve answered "I miss you" he whispered as Frank came into the office

'Damit' Frank thought when he walked in he had been standing close enough to Steve to her what he said but Gabrielle wasn't

Okay so now they knew he missed her that was something right?

"Okay Taylor, what did you want to ask me?" Frank asked

"Doesn't matter" Steve said walking out of the office

* * *

"_I love you Gabby" Steve said to her mashing his mouth against hers, they stumbled backwards into Gabrielle's bedroom, hands pulling at each other's clothes_

"_I love you too" Gabrielle murmured between kisses _

Steve was about plunge into her when he woke up with a start. "Oooh" he groaned his heart was crying out for her, he hadn't had such a vivid dream let alone any dream like that in years, why did he reject her when she wanted to reconcile with him.

Why did he have to be so stupid, if he had of said yes when she had asked he wouldn't be stuck in the position where the closest he came to having anything thing to do with her really was having to dream about her at night.

He got out of bed and had a cold shower before changing the sheets on the bed.

He got the picture out of his wallet of Gabrielle and kissed it before say "I love you"

* * *

Gabrielle was having the most fun she had had in ages. She had gone to a bar last night to clear her head and was very surprised to meet a guy who made her laugh again. Jake (the guy she met at the bar) had offered to take her home when he realised she had had way to much too drink and was not in a fit state to drive. She had just nodded and giggled when he asked

"Nice place you got here?' Jack commented to Gabrielle

"Thanks" she replied giggling again, he helped her into her house holding her up while she still stumbled around.

"Here" Jake said handing Gabrielle as glass of water once he had sat her down on the couch

"Thanks" she said and giggled again

"You know what?" she asked her voice sounding a little childish

"No, what?" he asked her

"I like you" she said giggling

"Well I like you to" he replied and then kissed her, when she didn't pull away he slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her harder

Gabrielle wasn't drunk enough to not know what was going on she just felt a little tipsy, she liked Jake enough and she knew she wasn't going to get Steve, so she just kissed Jake harder.

He picked Gabrielle up and carried her to her room; he undid her shirt and trailed kisses down her neck and over the material of her bra. She bucked up against him when he started kissing the swell of her breast over the confining garment.

He flipped the over so she was on top of him, and kissed her enthusiastically...

...Gabrielle woke to the feeling of kisses on her neck "Morning" she said dreamily, he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek

"Crap" Gabrielle said when she looked over at the clock "I was supposed to be at work half an hour ago" she said leaping out of bed and into the bathroom

"I should probably get to my new job as well, it starts today in half an hour at 10am" he said getting out of bed at a much slower pace than Gabrielle had

"Where's your new job?" she asked him "I don't think you ever told me" she said starting to get dressed

"All saints western general hospital" he replied, making Gabrielle's jaw drop "I am the new register"

"Well I guess we will be working together then, I am the NUM at all saints" she said grinning slightly

"You never told me you worked there" Jake commented "At least now U can see you gorgeous face all the time"

She just smiled at him and went and got an apple "Want a lift to work?" she asked him

"Sure I'd love that" he replied "Oh and Gabby, I really liked you and I hope this isn't just a one night stand thing"

"Me too" Gabrielle said meaning it "Now come on it doesn't hurt being early for Frank Campion"

* * *

"Jaeger your late" Frank grumbled when she came in the door

"I know Frank, I am just getting to work" she said running off to get dressed

"Hi am Jake Reeve" Jake said to whoever was at the main desk in the ED "I am the new register"

"Hi" Charlotte said politely "Come with me and we can get you started"...

... "Gabrielle can you show Jake around for me and Carolyn Mcjoy is in Sub acute 5 for you" Charlotte said

"Sure, I'd love to" Gabrielle said "I just have to give these to Adam" she said holding up a set of blood results

"Okay, thank you so much" Charlotte said "I've just got a million other things to do today" Charlotte explained

"Its fine Charlotte, now go" Gabrielle replied

"Sorry about that" Gabrielle said to Jake when she came back from giving Adam, the blood results

"That's okay" Jake said "I still get to have you by my side all day" he said smiling coyly at her

"Okay now Carolyn"

"Hi I am Doctor Reeve" Jake said to the patient "What's the problem?" he asked

"Carolyn has been in a car crash" Gabrielle explained

"Okay did you hit your head?" Jake asked Carolyn

She just shook her head in response "Okay that's good, she is still conscious and responsive". "I want full bloods done and Carolyn I want you to tell me if this hurts" he said moving his hand down her spine

She shook her head again "Okay that's good as well, we can take the collar off now" he told Gabby

"Sure, Okay I will get these off to pathology" Gabrielle said when she was done taking blood...

... "Who's the new person?" Steve asked Gabrielle when she was getting drugs from the drug cupboard

"Jake" Gabrielle answered without noticing how much jealousy was in Steve's voice

"Oh okay" Steve replied bitterly

Steve watched Gabrielle and Jake together, he was not happy with how Jake had been flirting with Gabrielle and she seemed to not mind; even enjoy the compliments. He felt like punching the new guy 'Jake'...

..."You look happy" Charlotte commented that afternoon

"I am" Gabby replied smiling at Charlotte

"Okay who is it?" Charlotte asked with a knowing grin

"Huh?" Gabrielle asked innocently

"They guy you are thinking about" Charlotte replied

"Oh that guy" Gabby said

"Come on spill who is it?" Charlotte asked

"I'm not telling you" Gabrielle said cheekily before walking off

* * *

"Hey" Jake said to Gabrielle when he came into her office

"Hi" she replied "How's your first day here been so far?" she asked

"Great because I got to spend the day with you" he said cheekily

"You are so cheesy; you know that" she told him

"You love it" he replied kissing her

"No, I love this" Gabrielle murmured between kisses

"Frank I..." Steve started walking in on Gabrielle and Jake, he stopped dead in his tracks and Gabrielle and Jake immediately broke apart "Sorry...I...um" Steve said before turning around and heading out the door to the office

"What was that all about?" Jake asked confused

"Sorry I need to talk to him, he's my ex" Gabrielle explained running after Steve...

... "Wait Steve" Gabrielle said running after him "Let me explain, please"

He stopped and turned around to face her "What's there to explain Gabby, you and Jake are obviously together, but you don't need to explain, it's not like you cheated on me or anything, were not together anymore" he said and with that he walked away

* * *

"How did it go?" Jake asked when she was back

"Not good" she replied slumping back into her chair

"C'mere" he said taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head

"Love is hard" Gabrielle mumbled into his chest

"I know baby, I know" he replied stroking her hair "Come on, we both only have 15 minutes left of our shifts then I'll take you home and pamper you

"K" she said getting up and walking out of her office

* * *

"You need to relax" Jake told Gabrielle that night

"I can't Jake I need to get these rosters done tonight" she replied

"Tell you what, I'll do the rosters for you if you relax" he said to her

"Deal, I'll do anything to get out of doing the rosters" she said smiling...

... "You're the hottest girl I've ever met" Jake said straddling her

"I thought you said you would do the rosters" Gabrielle said when he started undoing the buttons on her shirt

"Later, I have other things on my mind now" he replied groping her, he deftly unclipped her bra once she had got his shirt off and started kissing her breasts.

"Oh God" he cried out when she placed her hand on his crotch "I love you"

As soon as he said those three words Gabrielle pulled her hand away and sat up "I can't do this" she said

"Can't do what?" he asked confused

"I can't be with someone, when I loved somebody else" she replied getting dressed "I'm sorry" she said kissing on the cheek before he left.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve had been fumbling around at home for an hour now, he was furious to see Gabrielle with Jake. Every time he saw that guy at work he wanted to go over to him and cut his dick off. He needed Gabby, stuff Claire.

"Babe, I'm home" Claire called through the house, "What's going on?" Claire asked when she saw Steve sitting down on the couch with 2 duffle bags at his feet

"I'm leaving you" he blurted out at her

* * *

_Authors note:_

_Please click that little review button and review cause if you don't there is not last chapter at all _


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is next chapter this was supposed to be the last chapter but since people can't believe that story is about to end I am going to do an epilogue/chapter after this chapter :P  
Remember as always no reviews no next chapter, mwha ha ha ha ha!  
Sorry it's a bit short  
Enjoy :D**

"What, why?" Claire asked stunned

"Because I don't love you, I love somebody else" He explained briefly getting up

"Who?" Claire asked shocked

"Gabby" he replied

"Who?" Claire asked confused

"Gabrielle Jaeger, your boss Gabrielle" Steve answered

"What since when, you can't leave me, I won't allow it, I am pregnant" Claire said

"Sorry darling you don't have much choice in the matter, I am leaving you for Gabby, I love her and can't live without her, I can't do this anymore" he said

"Gabby and I had an affair while I was with you, why did you think I was never around much, but then she said if I wanted to be with her I would have to leave you; but at the time I said no because I didn't think I could do that; but now I know I can't live without her and I was stupid to not leave you for her" he said grabbing his bags and walking out...

...Gabrielle had been pacing around her house for half an hour now; but it felt like it had been hours.

She sat down on the couch and started to cry

"It's not fair" she cried...

_Knock knock! _

"Coming" Gabrielle called through the house when she heard the knocking, she walked towards the door whipping the tears away from her face

"Steve" Gabrielle breathed when she opened the door to him; 2 bags at his feet "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Jake?" asked Steve

"We broke up" Gabrielle said sheepishly

"I'm sorry" Steve said trying to hide his joy "Can I come in?" Steve asked

"Sure" Gabby replied stepping aside

They walked over to the couch and sat down "I left Claire" Steve blurted out

"What?" Gabrielle asked astonished "why?"

"Because I love you not her" Steve replied

Gabrielle just sat there staring for a moment "What?" she asked again dumbly

"I left Claire because I love you and can't live without you, I was stupid to leave you and not leave Claire, I wish I could take it back and of left Claire for you before" Steve said

"This is way too much for me to take in, I think you should leave" she told him

"What, no, please Gabby take me back" he pleaded

"Steve this too much, please leave" she said turning away from him

"Okay" Steve said trying to hold back the tears, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "I love you" he whispered, he grabbed his bags and walked out of her house, he needed to find a motel he wasn't going back to Claire, there was no point being miserable and getting a lecture on being stupid if he went back...

...Gabrielle sat there for a moment after Steve had gone mind running a million miles a minute, should she of told Steve to go, how could she, Steve was still married to a women who he got pregnant; that wouldn't be right; right? God this was frustrating she loved him she couldn't deny that but he had so much stuff going on in his life right now that she didn't want to be a part of.

"Bleh" Gabrielle said lying down on the couch "Love is the hardest thing in life"

* * *

When Gabrielle got to work the next day there were flowers and a card on her desk, she picked up the card and read it:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue _

_I will never stop loving you _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Please Gabby give me one chance I love you _

_Love Steve xxxx _

Gabrielle walked out of her office, she wished he hadn't of done this, she had managed to convince herself last night that she was doing the right thing not getting back together with steve but now Steve had sent her these flowers and a lovely note and she was confused again. Stupid Steve, it was easier to blame everything on Steve even though she was equally responsible when she had the affair with Steve; she had participated the same as him.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked Gabrielle who was fuming around the main desk

"Huh" Gabrielle said lifting her head not hearing what Charlotte said

"I asked if you were okay" Charlotte replied with a worried expression on her face

"Yeah I am fine I just didn't get much sleep last night" Gabrielle lied

"Oh okay, but if something is going on you know I am always here to talk if you need to" Charlotte said

"Yeah I know; but I am fine" Gabrielle said trying to sound sincere

"Okay" Charlotte said she watched Gabrielle all day and noticed whenever she was around Steve she acted different; something had definitely gone down last night and charlotte wanted to know what...

... "Steve" Gabrielle said walking up to him

"Yeah" he said turning around to face her

"Leave me alone" she replied handing him the note and flowers

"Aw come on Gabby; just give me one more chance, please, I am not with Claire anymore we can be together and not have to sneak around all the time" Steve said

"It's never going to work Steve, so just leave me alone and go back to Claire" Gabrielle said before walking off

* * *

Gabby sat picking at her food that night, she had been stuck with Steve all day on a case and it was always just an awkward silence between them. She hadn't been able to get him out of her head all day. He seemed to have to be everywhere she was, and that was killing her to have to watch him and question her decision.

She didn't know how much longer she could do this, this was hard...

...Steve sat in his motel room thinking; he hadn't been hungry all day; he was too depressed to eat, why wouldn't she take him back, it was obvious they were meant to be together. Why could they never get their relationship right, well they were meant to be together and that meant someday they would be; he would just have to wait. He would wait a million years just to spend one day when they were together with her.

* * *

"Gabby?" Charlotte said pocking her head around the NUM's office door

"Yeah" Gabrielle replied "What do you want?" she asked

'I was just wondering what is going on between you and Steve?" Charlotte asked without hesitation

"Is that any of your business" Gabrielle retorted

"No not necessarily, but you guys have been acting weird around each other for weeks and today you guys seem even more strained than usual" Charlotte said

"It's nothing just a disagreement" Gabrielle said trying to get rid of Charlotte

"A disagreement doesn't last this long" Charlotte said smirking

"Well this one does" Gabrielle replied

Charlotte knew she was starting to wear Gabrielle down; she would end up telling her what happened pretty soon, it was pretty obvious she and Steve were hiding something from everybody.

"You know I know you're not telling me the truth, don't you" Charlotte said smiling

"Fine yeah I know" Gabrielle replied not saying anything else

"Well come on tell me what happened then?" Charlotte asked excitedly

"Steve and I had a fling when he was with Claire" Gabrielle admitted

Charlottes eyes widened she knew something must of gone down but this was huge "Wait what do you me when he 'was' with Claire?" Charlotte asked

"Well a couple of days ago he left Claire for me and then came to my house to ask me if I would take him back, but I said no and made him leave and as far as I know now he didn't go back to her" Gabby replied

"But you still like him?" Charlotte asked as more of a statement

"Yeah" Gabrielle replied thinking about Steve again

"Then why did you say no when he asked for you to take him back?" Charlotte asked confused now

"Because he's still legally married to Claire and she's pregnant now with his child, he's got so much baggage" Gabby answered

"Why does that matter if you love him Gabby" Charlotte said "You love him"

"I don't know it just does" Gabrielle said

"So you would rather be a spinster then a woman with the man of her dreams who is in love" Charlotte retorted

"No" Gabrielle replied quietly

"Then go tell him you will take him back and you want to be with him now" Charlotte said

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked

"Yes, now go" Charlotte said pushing Gabrielle out of the office

"Okay I am going" Gabrielle said

She walked around the ED for a couple of minutes before figuring out he wasn't here "Adam where's Steve?" Gabrielle asked Adam who was sitting at the main desk

"Ah he just left his shift ended" he replied

"Thanks" Gabrielle said running out of the ED doors

She ran to the car park to find him, "Steve" she called when she saw him

* * *

And I am going to finish this chapter here, aren't I evil :P Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long time since an update, had exams and assignments the last few week at school and soccer grand final a couple of Saturday's ago, which we won yay!, , and getting ready for year 9 camp, so I won't be posting for another month after this cause the camp goes for 3 weeks.**

**As usual no reviews no new story I have nearly ready, the more reviews, the faster the few hundred words will be finished on the new story and that might mean getting it up before I got on camp **

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

Steve turned around to see Gabrielle running towards him "Wait" Gabrielle yelled out to him as she ran

"What do you want Gabrielle?" Steve asked impatiently when she came over to where he was standing

"One second" she said trying to catch her breathf

"Gabby I don't have time for this" Steve said grumpily

"Please just listen to me" Gabrielle pleaded

"Fine, what then?" Steve asked

"I love you" she blurted out "It was stupid of me to turn you away when you chose me over Claire"

Steve just stood there shocked; not saying a word, there was an awkward silence between them until Gabrielle spoke "Say something" she said

Steve didn't say anything instead he grabbed her waist and mashed his mouth against hers, it took her a few seconds to respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

He pushed her up against his car, so that her body was wedged between his and the car. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist; as they attacked each other's mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him; as they made out next to his car. "God I love you" Steve murmured between kisses...

... Claire arrived at work, tired and drained; she hadn't slept at all last night, thinking about Steve. She stopped and stared when she saw Gabrielle and Steve making out, this wasn't fair, Gabrielle always got everything, she was the NUM, everyone liked her and now she got Steve as well, why did he have to be in love with Gabby...

Claire walked over to the kissing couple and pulled them apart so Gabrielle fell to the ground, "What the fuck" Steve yelled at Claire

Clare slapped Steve hard across the face and stormed off, "Oh my God, my poor baby" Gabrielle said jumping up and resting her hand on his cheek; where the hand mark was.

"Maybe you should kiss it better" Steve said smirking

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head so her mouth was on his and kissed her hungrily

"Cheeky bugger" Gabrielle murmured

He pulled away from her smiling "I didn't say stop" Gabrielle said cheekily, leaning in to kiss him again.

He laughed at her and kissed her back, he lifted her up and spun her around "I love you" he told her, she giggled as he spun her around wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"I love you too" she replied "Let's go home, Steve" Gabrielle said to him

He smiled at her and put her back down on the ground, helping her into his car

* * *

Four hours later, she and Steve lay together in bed not saying a word. They were both exhausted; after Steve brought her to orgasm 4 times, he had great stamina there was no denying that.

He kissed her shoulder and hugged her tighter, not believing he had got her back. This felt like a dream, he pinched himself to make sure, "Owww" he cried

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked turning around to face him

"Yeah I am fine" he replied "Just checking this wasn't a dream"

She smiled at him dreamily and kissed him quickly before turning back around so her back was facing him again.

He ran his fingertips up and down her arm slowly; making her shiver. He kissed her shoulder again "I love you" he mumbled into her shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

Steve woke up suddenly and bolted up, waking the figure next to him. "What's wrong Steve?" Gabrielle asked turning on the light

"Yeah" he said whipping the sweat of his forehead "I just had the weirdest dream" he explained

"And what was that?" Gabrielle asked curiously

"That I married Claire, and then got her pregnant, then we had an affair but you left me and then I ended up leaving Claire for you" Steve told her

Gabrielle started laughing at him "That is a weird dream" she said, "Because in fact we have been living together for over a year now and I am pregnant and you proposed to be last month" She said smiling at him

"Thank god I got you pregnant instead of Claire" He said smirking

"Cheek" she said hitting his arm playfully "That's no way to treat your fiancé"

"I am sorry" he said turning around and kissing her "Why would I ever be mean to such a beautiful woman"

"You're such a flirt Mr. Taylor" she murmured between kisses

"I know" he said kissing her harder "But I only ever flirt with one woman, and her name is sally"

She pulled away and hit him on the arm, "Just for that I am going to sleep now" she said turning over and closing her eyes

"You're no fun" he said jokingly "I love you still though" he said and kissed her on the cheek before closing his eyes and falling asleep

* * *

"Good morning" Steve said to Gabrielle, coming into the kitchen where she was making breakfast. He rested his hands on her hips and kissing her neck, "Steve stop" she said not very convincingly "I am making breakfast"

"Stuff breakfast" Steve said, twirling Gabrielle around and hoisting her up onto the bench top, he kissed her hungrily; he undid the buttons of her silk blouse, kissing the exposed skin as he went.

"Steve stop" Gabrielle protested as he kissed the swell of breast of the confining garment "We both have to get to work" she told him pushing him off her

"Fine" he said "You can't escape tonight though" he said grinning and he kissed on the cheek as she did up her blouse

* * *

Gabrielle and Steve walked into the ED hand in hand smiling, even though Steve was smiling he was frowning inside, he couldn't get over the dream he had last night, it kept playing over and over in his head. He really thought that it hadn't of been a dream, that he had been with Claire and got her pregnant, he did have an affair with Gabrielle and he did leave Claire even though she was pregnant with his child for Gabrielle.

But Gabrielle kept on reassuring him that it had only been a dream, but there was still a sinking feeling in his stomach, that something was quiet right...

... 'Fuck' Steve thought in his head, he had gone to the shop to buy more milk and bread, and what happens, a robber comes in and holds a gun to his head, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit' he thought over and over in his head, how was he supposed to explain this to Gabby if he ever made it out alive.

The man with the gun pulled the trigger and... Steve bolted up in bed, not sure of his surroundings at the moment, it took him a few minutes to control his breathing and to realise his dream had only been a dream.

Gabrielle walked into their room and he was a bit shocked at her presences, "What are you doing here?" he asked her dumbly

"Is that any way to treat your Girlfriend?" Gabrielle asked "We only got together yesterday after you left Claire for me and you ask why I am here"

"I thought that was just a dream" Steve said to himself

"Nope, this is definitely not a dream" Gabrielle said coming to sit beside him

"So that means that that dream was inside another dream, but that dream was really me telling the day's events inside another dream" Steve said confusingly

"Huh?" Gabrielle asked, not understanding a word Steve was saying

"Sorry" He said sheepishly "I just had a dream and in that dream I had a dream of what's really been going on in our life"

"Oh, that still makes no sense to me but oh well" she replied

"It means that I am in love with a gorgeous girl" he said smiling at her

"Oh does it now" she said kissing him

"Something along those lines" he replied kissing her back, pushing her down onto the bed

* * *

Gabrielle woke late in the morning, the sun was shining through the curtains into her room, she smiled and stretched out lazily in the bed, snuggling into the warmth of the doona.

"Good morning beautiful" Steve said caring a cup of tea in his hands

She smiled sitting up in bed and taking the mug from him,

Steve and Gabrielle got to work 10 minutes before their shift started, which was a late time for Gabby or Steve to be getting to work before their shift. They rushed in and were quickly set to work...

... "Can I see you in your office?" Claire asked Gabby

"Sure, just give me a moment" Gabrielle replied...

... "So what can I do for you?" Gabrielle asked Claire when she walked into her office and sat down

"Leave Steve alone" Claire said in a low and dangerous voice

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle asked rhetorically, stunned by the demand

"Leave Steve alone" Claire repeated to Gabrielle giving her a cold stare

"I am sorry Claire, but I am not going to do that" Gabrielle replied calmly "He doesn't even love you anymore, he hasn't loved you for ages"

"SHUT UP!" Claire screamed at Gabrielle, shaking with rage "You will leave Steve and me alone, I am giving you one last chance or I will be forced to hurt you"

"Hurt me, ha, I am not Leaving Steve, Claire, I love him and he loves me" Gabrielle answered back

"Fine" Claire said "I gave you a choice", and with that she lunged at Gabrielle with scissors

"What the Fuck" Gabrielle said laughing at Claire with the scissors in her hand, she really had gone delusional now

"STOP LAUGHING!" Claire demanded Gabrielle

"Calm down Claire, put the scissors down and think this through, don't you think you may have gone a tad delusional?" Gabrielle asked

Claire gave the scissors to Gabrielle and slumped back into the chair "I am sorry" Claire said to Gabrielle "I just got so jealous and I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay, how about you take the rest of the day off" Gabrielle offered Claire

"Thanks" Claire said getting up "I need a brake anyway"...

... "What was all that about?" Frank asked later coming into their office; you could hear Claire screaming at Gabrielle across the whole ward

"Nothing you need to know Frank, it is all sorted now" Gabrielle replied

"If I can hear Claire screaming shut up at you about something, from the other side of the ward I think it is my business, so I do need to know" Frank told Gabby

"Claire just got a bit jealous and said a few things, but it is all fine now, I took care of it" she replied

"What kind of things?" Frank asked suspiciously

"Just things, that shouldn't have been said, and will not be repeated, it's fine Frank, I got to get back to work now" Gabrielle said walking out of the office

* * *

"Feeling calmer now?" Gabrielle asked Claire when she came in late that day to apologise

"Yeah, I am feeling a lot calmer now, and Gabrielle I am sorry for the way I acted and the things I said" Claire replied "I just got so jealous that you and Steve were so happy, and I was...well I was left alone"

"It's okay, but I think it's best that you take a leave of absence for a few months, just until this all settles down" Gabrielle suggested

"What? No I have to work Gabby, I have to pay my rent and in a month I will have a child to look after as well" Claire protested

"Fine, but if you get jealous again and you threaten me again, I will be caused to take action and ask you to leave" Gabrielle said

"Don't worry there won't be any problem between us over me being jealous" Claire reassured Gabrielle

* * *

"I am home, babe" Gabrielle yelled through the house

"I'm in the living room" he yelled back, he left just before another 20 casuals came in which Gabrielle got stuck with

"What are you watching?" Gabrielle asked Steve coming into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch

"Channel surfing, while waiting for the gorgeous woman sitting next to me, but don't tell my girlfriend, she gets jealous" Steve said smirking

"Oh does she now, we I better get out before she comes home" Gabrielle said getting up and starting to walk away

"Oh no you don't" Steve said pulling Gabrielle down on top of him, so she straddled him

He kissed her hard and she responded just as enthusiastically; running her fingers through his hair. He ran his hands down her back grabbing he ass; "I love you so much" he mumbled into her mouth

"I love you too" she replied

He pulled away from her and looked up at her "You mean that?" he asked her

"Mean what?" she asked confused

"That you love me" he replied

"Yes of course I mean that, I love you Steve Taylor" she said smiling down at him

"Marry me" he told her "I love you"

"What?" Gabrielle asked dumbly, stunned by the question

"Marry me" he repeated "You are the best thing in my life and I want to know your my wife, we'll have to wait for a year, but I have already spoken to my lawyer about a divorce and I am going to sign the papers on Friday" he told Gabrielle

"Yes" she said "Yes, yes, yes, yes" she said again kissing him, he pulled away and pulled a box out of his pocket handing it to her

She gasped when she saw the ring, a ruby shaped like a love heart in the middle with a diamond on either side of the ruby, on a simple silver band. "It's gorgeous" Gabrielle breathed

He grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, "Beautiful" he said referring to the ring and her

He kissed her again undoing the buttons on her shirt, she sighed as he kissed the exposed flesh. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, snaking her hands across his chest and down to rest on his crotch.

Immediate reaction, she smiled feeling him harden we she touched him, she undid the string of his track pants and slid her hands inside his pants, touching him until he was withering underneath her, she silenced him by kissing him.

He took control of himself and picked her up taking her to their room; he placed her on the bed and started kissing the swell of breast above her bra. He reached behind her and deftly unclipped her bra, freeing her breast from the confining garment.

He mashed his mouth against hers and groped her breast, before kissing her breasts. He worked on the buttons of her pants, sliding them off her, leaving her in her underwear.

She pulled his pants off him, and quickly pulled down his boxers as well, he didn't waste any time teasing her, he plunged right into her and started pumping her, getting faster as his he felt the urge to release rise.

She moaned as he plunged deeper inside her "Steve" she moaned and he kissed her hard, thrusting in and out of her.

She screamed when she came, collapsing on to the bed, he came not long after her and rolled off her panting...

... "Hello" Steve said answering the phone at 4am in the morning

"Hi Steve, this is Frank" Frank replied "Um...Claire wanted me to tell you that she has gone in to labour"

"What!" Steve asked rhetorically "But she is not due for another 3 weeks"

"You're a doctor Steve, you know babies don't always come when their expected to" Frank replied

"Okay, I am coming, give me 15 minutes" Steve said putting the phone down and leaping out of bed

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked Steve sleepily

"Claire has gone into labour, I am heading to the hospital" Steve replied

"Oh god" Gabrielle said getting out of bed "I am coming with you"

"No Gabby, you don't have to, go back to sleep" he told her

"No Steve, I want to come with you" Gabrielle said to Steve, getting out of bed and throwing on a shirt and jeans

"If you want to" he said grabbing his shoes and keys

* * *

"I am here" Steve said rushing into the ED

"I'll take you her" Bart said when he heard Steve...

... "You wait here" Steve said to Gabrielle when they arrived outside the room, Gabrielle nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi" Steve said coming into the room

"Hi" Claire replied looking up from her magazine

"How are you?" He asked her

"Oh you know, feeling like crap every time I get a contraction, but other than that I am okay" Claire replied

"Is Gabby here?" Claire asked

"Yeah, I told her to wait outside the room though" he told Claire

"Oh" Claire said, there was an awkward silence between them, she didn't have anything to say so she kept her mouth shut, and so did Steve

"Do you want anything?" Steve asked Claire "Water, food?"

"Water would be nice" Claire told Steve, glad that he would go for a bit and there wouldn't be an awkward silence between them...

... "Hi" Gabrielle said when he came out of the Claire's room "How is she?"

"She's okay, but we have nothing to talk about" Steve said "There is just an awkward silence in that room"

"Oh, why are you out here?" she asked him

"Getting her water" Steve replied looking around

Gabrielle pointed to the counter with a lady standing behind it, "I would ask her" Gabrielle recommended

"Thanks" Steve said rushing over to her...

... "I don't want you in here" Claire said when she was very close to giving birth

"Claire, I am the father of this child, you can't kick me out" Steve replied

"I don't want you in here so go" Claire told Steve

"I am sorry sir, but could you please, you are making the Claire agitated" the midwife said to Steve

"Fine" Steve snarled walking out the door into the hall

"What are you doing here?" Gabby said when she saw Steve

"Claire didn't want me in there so they kicked me out" Steve complained

"What, but this is your child as much as it is hers" Gabrielle said

"Yeah but, I am not the one giving birth, she got all angry, so the midwife told me to leave" Steve said, just as he said this the door burst open and the midwife plus Claire and a few doctors rushed out and into the elevator

"What's going on?" Steve asked following them

"We need to take Claire to theatre for surgery" the midwife told Steve briefly "She needs to have a Caesarean"

Steve stood there shocked for a second, letting the elevator doors shut in his face. "What's going on?" Gabrielle asked Steve coming up behind him

"She needs to have a Caesarean to get the baby out" Steve explained my great grandpa used to live their when he was a kid, he was 97 and died this year :(, thats such a short camp, i only have 7 weeks of school in term4my great grandpa used to live their when he was a kid, he was 97 and died this year :(, thats such a short camp, i only have 7 weeks of school in term4my great grandpa used to live their when he was a kid, he was 97 and died this year :(, thats such a short camp, i only have 7 weeks of school in term4my great grandpa used to live their when he was a kid, he was 97 and died this year :(, thats such a short camp, i only have 7 weeks of school in term4my great grandpa used to live their when he was a kid, he was 97 and died this year :(, thats such a short camp, i only have 7 weeks of school in

"Ok, how about you sit down and wait" Gabrielle suggested to Steve

"Yeah" he said sighing and sitting down in the nearest chair...

... "How is she?" Steve asked when the midwife came down

"Can you come with me" the midwife said taking Steve away

"What's wrong?" Steve asked immediately nervous

"I am sorry, but your baby's heart stopped and we couldn't get it going again" The midwife told Steve

"Oh my God" Steve breathed going weak at the knees

"And I am also sorry sir, but Claire did not make it either, she bled to death and there was nothing we could do to save her"

"Oh God" Steve said sliding down the wall to the ground

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked running over when she saw Steve half collapse

"Their both dead" Steve said

"Who?" Gabrielle asked not getting what Steve was saying

"Claire and our baby are dead" Steve breathed

"What how did that happen?" Gabrielle asked

"I think that's enough talking" the midwife said "I think it would be best if you just comfort Mr Taylor at the moment, Miss Jaeger"

"Oh yeah sorry" she said coming and sitting next to Steve and wrapping her arms around him

He rested his head on her shoulder and cried, he couldn't believe he had lost his wife even though they were soon to sign the papers for their divorce, and their child, he hadn't even got to see his child

"I think we should go home" Gabrielle suggested after half an hour of him crying on her shoulder, he just nodded against her shoulder and started to get up...

...When they got home Steve immediately went straight to their room and hopped in bed, "Do you want anything?" Gabrielle asked him, it was now about 11pm and she had been sitting at the hospital for over 12 hours now and was exhausted but she wanted to make sure Steve was alright before she fell asleep

"A hug" he said holding out his arms, she smiled sweetly at him, getting ready for bed before sliding in beside him and wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same to her.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep; it had been an exhausting day

* * *

Frank had already been informed about the whole situation from yesterday and figured that neither Gabby nor Steve would be coming into day.

Steve woke late in the morning actually having a pretty good sleep despite the circumstances, he opened his eyes and realised there was still a sleeping beauty in his arms. He smiled at least something was good in his life right now, he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Gabby.

He ran his hands up and down her back idly, feeling the warm skin through her shirt against his fingers. Gabrielle woke when she felt Steve's hands moving on her back and smiled to herself before opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him

"Pretty good, I guess, giving the circumstances" he replied moving his head forward so that his forehead was touching hers

"I am glad" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips good morning

"At least one good thing came out of this whole situation" Steve said

"And what would that be?" Gabrielle asked curiously

"Now we don't have to wait a year until we can get married" he said

She laughed lightly at what he said "We still have to wait a few months, we can't plan a wedding in a week" she reminded him

"But not too long" he said "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too"

She smiled "And I don't know what I would do if I lost you either" she replied

Over the next few days Steve was still a bit sad and quiet but after a couple of weeks he started to act like his normal self again, he was more playful and started to pay more attention to her again, she was happy he had finally accepted the deaths of his child and Claire...

... "I want to start planning our wedding" Steve told Gabrielle about a month after

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked him "I mean it's only been a month"

"Yeah I am sure I am ready, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be able to call you my wife and know that you are mine, I don't want to waste anymore time just being your fiancé , I want to be your husband" Steve replied

"If you're sure, then I am ready to start planning our wedding" Gabrielle told Steve

_

* * *

_

2 months later

It was the day of Gabrielle and Steve's wedding and they were both very excited, Steve felt like this is the moment his whole life had been leading up to. Marring the woman he loved...

...They stood there at the altar and exchanged vows, 'this is it' Steve thought to himself this was the split second before he married the girl of his dreams

He slid the ring on to her finger and smiled at her, he'd done it he'd finally married her, she was his soul mate and he loved her with all his life.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said, and Steve leaned in and gave her a kiss they would never forget.

**The end**

**Thank god finally, well there you go, Love, trust and hate is now completed, worked until 1am this morning to get this story completed, so sorry if things don't make sense or were a bit weird, my brain doesn't work to well this early :) **


End file.
